Tan distintos y tan iguales
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Los destinos de cuatro personas se entrecruzan en un sendero lleno de miseria /-Yo no puedo amarte/-¿A que le temes? /-¿Nunca pensaste en mi?/-Nada en la vida es bueno, niño consentido/...¿Podrán los dos hermanos resolver solos esa guerra? ¿O necesitaran la ayuda de un trotamundos y un soldado alcohólico? Pasen y descubran como dos personas tan distintas pueden ser tan iguales AU
1. Chapter 1

**MOSHURAS (?) LES VENGO A JODER DE NUEVO xD **

* * *

Despertó. Exaltado, sudando a mares, tocándose el pecho. Recordó su sueño, o más bien, pesadilla.

_Un ejercito, gente muerta y sangre, mucha sangre. Un gran castillo en la lejanía._

_De pronto, ve una puerta que se abre violentamente. Dos hombres arrastran a un joven, él chico llora, suplica_

_-No... Por favor... ¡no lo maten por favor!- sus ojos oro se cierran con fuerza, una bofetada pega en su rostro, escupe sangre y todo se vuelve negro._

_Un barco. Una isla. Un árbol._

_El chico fue arrojado contra el árbol. Un hombre desenvaino una espada._

_-Dulces sueños, príncipe D..._

Esos ojos ambarinos seguían fijos en su mente, el miedo que contenían era...

-Joder- se queja y mira sus manos. Se pone de pie y toma sus cosas.

Camina hasta un sendero despejado.

El chico era un vagabundo, en cierto sentido, su clan había sido destruido hace tiempo, tal vez unos cinco o seis años. En Japón todos conocían la historia, de esos hombres y mujeres poderosos que vivían como todos los demás, en un ambiente de paz y trabajo duro, pero pronto la ambición los consumió y dejaron de ser el respetado clan de ninjas que eran para ser conocidos como los peores asesinos del mundo, capaces de hacer todo por un poco de dinero.

El era el único que había sobrevivido, después de ver la muerte de sus padres con sus propios ojos, a sus diez años.

Llego a un pueblo, y, ocultando siempre su marca, compro unas piezas de pan.

Volvió a adentrarse en el bosque, y escucho algo. Un gemido de dolor. Siguió el sonido y encontró a un chico recargado en un árbol, con sangre en sus ropas y rostro, un rostro blanco y perfecto, enmarcado por sus cabellos negros con tres peculiares líneas blancas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el extraño entreabrió los ojos y dijo en un idioma que él no entendía:

-_aider... moi_

El joven volvió a quedar inconsciente y él se puso nervioso. Lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a correr, sintiendo el dolor de esos hermosos ojos ámbar.

.

.

.

.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color oro caminaba nervioso.

-¿Padre?- hablo una fina vocecilla y el hombre lo miro. Su hijo menor de pie frente a él

-¿Si, Kiddo?

-Tome una decisión. Si así podremos detener esto, me casare con ese hombre.

Lo abrazo con fuerza

-¿Seguro?

-Justin será feliz con él ¿no?, yo no conozco a nadie, no existe ningún inconveniente. No puedo destruir la felicidad de mi hermano, y quiero regresarle la paz a tu reino, padre.

Una lágrima sale de sus ojos, pero es la única.

Es un chico serio y responsable, que ama a su padre y a su hermano, aunque le tema a _él_

Sabe que es su responsabilidad, que debe ayudar a como pueda, pero aun así, siente una punzada de dolor cuando su padre escribe la carta a aquel hombre, comunicando la decisión que tomo.

Y el dolor aumenta cuando llega la contestación, con la fecha y hora elegidas…

… Para la boda.

* * *

**BIEN MOSHURAS(?) ESTE ES UN NUEVO PROYECTO QUE DESEO INICIAR, HE TENIDO LA MALDITA IDEA JODIENDOME ALMENOS UN MES, ASÍ QUE DEBIA DESAOGARME.**

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿DEBO SEGUIR O AHÍ LO DEJO? ¿MI MAMÁ ME DARA LA NUTELLA? ¿MI GATA SE BAJARA DE LA MOTOCICLETA DE MI PADRE? o.0**

**DEJEN SU OPINION HERMOSA CON UN BELLO REVIEW -w-**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOUL EATER Y SUS SENSUALONES PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (Por desgracia TwT)**

* * *

-¡Justin!

-Hola, Giriko

El hombre lo toma en brazos, se besan y el rubio lo mira, extrañado

-¿Sucede algo?- Aquel que lo abrazo, un hombre fornido y alto, su cabello parece unas cuchillas, lo mira sin verlo.

Una mirada perdida, triste, que no refleja nada más que pesar

-Adiós- dice y el rubio al que sostiene entre sus brazos tiembla

-¿Adiós?- Él no entiende, después de todo, su padre lo mando lejos solo acompañado de su fiel guardia y novio Giriko Sou.

Justin es el segundo hijo del rey Shinigami, mayor que su querido hermano Kid por un año, pero menor por dos años que su temido hermano Asura, solo pensar en él le hace temblar. Sabe de la guerra, más no del compromiso de su hermanito. Sabe que necesitan la alianza y sigue preguntándose como lo lograran. Ha pensado en escribir a su padre, dispuesto a renunciar a su amor por ese hombre para parar todo ese conflicto horrendo y sanguinario, pero no piensa las consecuencias sino hasta ese momento en que, _en verdad_, perderá a Giriko

-Kid-san ha sido secuestrado, tengo que ir

-¿K-kid? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Que te quede claro que no me quedare aquí!- se separa de sus brazos, nervioso, enfadado, asustado, cientos de emociones se aglomeran en su interior -¡Se llevaron a Kid! ¡¿Quien?! ¡Debo ir con mi padre!

-Justin- el chico de ojos cielo lo ignora, solo preocupado por su hermano -¡Justin!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué te...?- lo empuja ligeramente, solo para hacerlo tambalearse

-Tú no iras a ningún lado, tu padre ya mando a alguien más para protegerte

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es mi hermano!

-¡Nada! ¡Eres el maldito segundo heredero del Trono y no podemos dejar que te corten el cuello! ¡Si mataron a tu hermano solo sobras tú para sellar el trato! ¡Entiende que solo eres un premio de guerra!

Los ojos azules de Justin se opacan, agacha la cabeza y el sol del hermoso jardín reluce en sus cabellos rubios.

-Si eso crees, vete, cumple tu deber de soldado y jamás vuelvas a buscarme, un soldado pobre e idiota como tú no podría aspirar a obtener un "premio de guerra" como yo.

Giriko no responde, se esperaba algo así. Solo le da la espalda y camina hasta la entrada de la pequeña vivienda que les han conseguido para mantener a salvo a Justin.

Toma sus pocas pertenencias y acaricia el filo de su espada.

No dirige una sola mirada a la casa cuando se va junto a los soldados que vinieron a escoltarle, y sabe que Justin tampoco le mira irse por la ventana.

.

.

.

.

Un chico de cabellos azules y ojos verdes corre apresurado por el bosque, en sus brazos se tambalea el cuerpo de un chico. Llega a su pequeño refugio, y acuesta al chico en la cama, su única posesión decente, intenta sentir su pulso y se alivia al sentir el leve paso de la sangre. Toma un trapo y lo humedece, lo limpia a como puede, descubriendo aun más las finas facciones de ese rostro de porcelana fina. Bajo el trapo, limpiando su cuello.

Se detuvo y con facilidad rompió los pedazos de tela que hubieran sido la camisa del chico, su blanca piel manchada de rojo oscuro. Lo limpia y descubre la herida corta pero profunda. No sabe porque le preocupa tanto el chico. Toma el tantō de su mesa y se hace un pequeño corte, la sangre gotea al piso, justo sobre la sombra del arma.

Se arremolina y una figura femenina surge

-¿Si, mi señor Black Star?

-Necesito que vayas por el loco del bosque, rápido- ella se desvanece de nuevo mientras el chico acaricia el rostro del pelinegro. Algo se agita dentro de él cuando el chico suelta otro gemido, algo de sangre aun fluye, escasa.

Escucha un toquido y no se molesta en contestar, una figura encapuchada entra

-Ya te dije que soy mujer- dice la voz, aun seria -¿Que sucede?

-Cúralo

-¿Eh?

-Soñé con él, alguien lo hirió con una espada, cúralo

-¿Que obtendré a cambio?

-¡Joder! ¡Solo cúralo! ¡Negociaremos después!

La figura suelta un gruñido, se baja la capucha revelando su rostro, su cabello rosa es corto. Se acerca al joven chico y pone su mano sobre la herida

-Es muy profunda, pero nada imposible- poco a poco cicatriza y desaparece, la chica retira su mano -Listo, ahora si, quiero mi recompensa.

-Maldita avara

-Hum... no me gusto eso, tal vez...- tomo el cuchillo de su cinto y lo acerco al rostro del chico, que seguía inconsciente -deba darte una lección

El chico le arroja una bolsa de monedas y ella guarda el arma

-¿Solo esto?

-Es todo lo que me queda, apenas regrese de un viaje

-Ya veo, ¿y si me das tu hermoso cuchillo?

-Es un tantō, y sabes que no puedo

-Bueno, lo intente- se encoge de hombros y sale escuchando alegre el tintineo de las monedas.

Él se sienta y mira al chico. En algún momento se queda dormido

_-¿De donde vienes, niño?_

_-No soy un niño _

_..._

_-Ven, es una oportunidad única_

_-¿Qué hare?_

_-Lo que tú quieras, pequeño asesino. _

.

.

.

.

* * *

**El tantō es algo así como un cuchillo, búsquenlo en Wikipedia :)**

**Prrrruuumm *Sale un gato de la nada y una chica lo agarra***

**¿Les gustó? Si dicen que si, mi gatita les lamera la mejilla, ¡Es como un besito gatuno!**

**Agradesco profundamente el review de *merry kirkland* ¡Me alegro mi semana! **

**Bueno, antes de comenzar a parecer un muerto viviente dire ¡Bye bye! y...**

**¡Dejen un review y les dare un Kiddo-kun para entretenerse en vacaciones! ;) ;)**

Kid: ¿Por qué siempre me usas de soborno, excusa de escritora?

**yo: Porque eres sexy y ukeable, excusa de simetria**

Kid: ¡Buuaaa! ¿¡Porque no soy simétrico!? TToTT

**Mientras sacamos a Kid de su estado emo...**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
